


Outlet

by orphan_account



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps Seiji does make for a better outlet than the underground matches.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Outlet

After the mess with the Kakuya doll is over, Akira settled back to a somewhat less-interesting schedule. He even made a return to the Underground Matches, though he's less active than he used to. Seiji is not worried about Akira's performance though; he's always on top of his game, despite the lack of training.

Seiji would say that it's probably due to his "monster-like physique" or similar—it wouldn't be the first time Seiji has _admired _his body, in more than one way. However, if Seiji could speak now about his body, it would be in reference (or reverence) to the very cock the brunette is currently servicing.

Said brunette is currently seated on the floor, naked and sucking on Akira's cock like it's his lifeline. On the other end, the underground fighter is sitting on his bed, still fully clothed but for the unzipped pants. As Seiji fingered himself with his right hand, a small puddle is forming beneath him: a mix of his own spit and precome. He occasionally switches from servicing Akira's meat to suckle on the latter's balls—Seiji was still in some awe as to his friend's size, maybe this has something to do with Akira's strength?

His train of thought is quickly interrupted by Akira's hand, which grasped on his hair, before pulling his head slowly yet forcibly off the cock he's been servicing. The black-haired teen then rests his huge cock on Seiji's angled face, the somewhat flaccid dick obstructing Seiji's vision by its sheer size, extending from his chin to beyond his scalp, whilst the huge pair of testicles hung beneath it.

"I think you like my cock way too much. Do you want to fuck or just suck?"

Akira's deep voice with the hint of a growl sent shivers down Seiji's back. He's always been envious of Akira's strength, but with that strength backing his words, he's shamefully more aroused now. "Y-You'd probably take me regardless of what I asked of you. Besides, I don't want to you to come _that _quickly."

"Okay, we'll see." With that, Akira tugged on Seiji's hair to open his mouth before shoving his cock inside. The brunette was going to shout in protest, but a cock-filled throat shut down whatever words he had in his mind. He had once deep-throated Akira, and suffice to say it's quite difficult to attempt. Said difficulty, however, iis seemingly nonexistent with some exertion from Akira. The raven-haired teen proceeds to fuck Seiji's throat and face relentlessly as the yakuza heir attempts to resist to no avail. Instead, Seiji finds that he's more aroused than ever. He's being used like a cocksleeve and he likes it, even if breathing becomes difficult. Trying to alleviate himself, Seiji tries to jack himself off. Akira's not having it though, as his legs wrapped themselves firmly on Seiji's sides and arms.

"You're going... to come, only when ... I want you to," Akira gritted out as Seiji's moans vibrated around Akira's cock, "And I want you... to come, now."

Seiji moaned on hearing Akira's command, and promptly came. His dripping cock shot out a few spurts of semen, some landing on Akira's bed while the rest joins the puddle on the floor. Soon after, Akira followed suit: with a groan of Seiji's name, he unloaded his come in Seiji's throat.

Unlike Seiji's load however, Akira came lots. Unleashing copious amounts of baby batter, Akira's orgasm took a light-headed Seiji by surprise. He can feel his stomach getting filled by Akira's essence, feeling himself get warmer as Akira pulled his cock out of Seiji's throat and mouth. The move caused Akira's come to flood into and out Seiji's mouth and nose. Whilst he coughed and swallowed so he can breathe, Seiji found himself getting a facial, courtesy of Akira. Akira's final loads then landed on the floor, yet it's enough to drown whatever precome and semen Seiji produced.

The yakuza heir is now left unfocused, dazed, and dizzy, yet he's somewhat fulfilled, with a warm stomach and a sated look. This, however, left Seiji unable resist when Akira effortlessly picked up the former up before laying the brunette on his bed.

Sheathing himself balls deep inside Seiji, Akira then fucked Seiji just as relentlessly than the face-fucking the ravenette has just gave. With Akira's arms flanking the brunette's legs, Seiji can do nothing but lose himself; he's moaning incomprehensibly, incapable of resisting. Akira's cock effortlessly stimulated Seiji's prostate and it took the brunette whatever's left of his willpower to not come then and there. He brought his hands down on his come-stained belly to find that he can feel Akira's cock fucking itself some space inside Seiji. At this revelation, Seiji snapped, and came for the second time that day.

Cock dripping what semen he has left, he looked up—consciousness fading—to see Akira smirking, fucking him with a pace he could never keep up, and saying, "I'm going to use you, Se-i-ji." The latter promptly lost his consciousness as Akira kept on fucking him.


End file.
